chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Subway
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Subway is the eighteenth episode of the third season of Chuck, which aired on the 24th of May, 2010. Summary Chuck sees Shaw in a Los Angeles subway train, and the team works to find out where he was going and what he was doing. While following Shaw's tracks, they enter what appears to be the Ring's headquarters through the subway that actually belongs to the CIA. It is revealed that this is where Ellie has been meeting with Justin regarding her father, and the team walk in on a Joint Chief conference, during which General Beckman was testifying regarding whether or not Team Bartowski was becoming a liability. Ellie becomes aware of Chuck and Sarah's lives as spies. It is revealed that the Ring has taken control of the CIA and NSA, as General Beckman is apprehended. Casey reveals who he really is to his long-lost daughter, Alex. Full Plot Main Story As Stephen works on Chuck’s Governor at Castle, Sarah takes Chuck out to distract him. However, Chuck flashes on Shaw's voice at a flea market, prompting Chuck to chase him into a subway where Shaw escapes. Stephen assists the team by hacking into security cameras and locating the subway station where Shaw exited. Team Bartowski goes to the station and locates a secret entrance to a Ring facility. They split up and each cover one floor. Chuck stumbles upon the room where Justin Sullivan is keeping Ellie. He flashes to disarm and incapacitate Justin. Casey and Sarah discover that they are actually in a CIA facility, corrupted by Ring double agents. Meanwhile, General Beckman defends Operation Bartowski in front of a board of National Security directors. They argue that the operation is too expensive and dangerous; she retaliates by saying they have been a successful spy team, albeit unorthodox. Chuck stumbles into the room while fighting Justin Sullivan, making matters worse for the future of the operation. Shaw walks in, explaining that he acted as a double agent within the Ring to gain intel, but that his cover was blown when Chuck shot him. He claims that Chuck is “a true American hero”, but advocates that the Intersect Project be shut down and Team Bartowski disbanded. As General Beckman shows a slideshow of the team’s successful missions, Shaw flashes on Alexis White. Chuck tries to prove that Shaw has the Ring Intersect by throwing a knife at him, but this backfires when Shaw allows the knife to impale him. Chuck is arrested and placed in a holding cell. Stephen hacks into the security system, unlocking the door and shows Chuck the way out. As he pulls up in his car outside the building, Sarah pleads Chuck to stay to avoid giving Shaw anymore ammunition. Stephen argues that if Chuck stays then everyone they know will be endangered. Chuck chooses his father and they drive away. Sarah tries to force Shaw at gunpoint to admit his affiliation with the Ring, but this results in her being arrested, and eventually General Beckman as well. When Chuck discovers from Morgan that Casey, Sarah, and Beckman have all been arrested, Chuck and Stephen agree to rescue the other members of Team Bartowski and expose Shaw. They go to Ellie and she leads them to the entrance of the actual Ring facility. They order Ellie to wait outside, as they uncover the Ring Intersect and the operating room where Shaw recovered. Shaw walks in with corrupt CIA agents. When Chuck suggests a battle of their Intersects, Shaw murders Stephen to break Chuck’s emotional calm. Ellie witnesses this and goes to Devon and Morgan. Team Bartowski is placed into an armored truck, supervised by Daniel Shaw, who tells them that they are going to die. Ellie is shown to be trailing behind the truck, while Morgan and Devon are in Casey's Crown Victoria, planning the rescue. Morgan, Ellie, and Devon Morgan is convinced that Ellie is cheating on Devon. He shows Devon the recording of Ellie talking to Justin Sullivan, saying she can't keep their secret from her husband anymore. This leaves Devon heartbroken, seeking advice from Big Mike, Jeff, and Lester. Later, Ellie returns home after having been gone for more than a day. Devon asks her about the affair. She acts surprised at this suggestion, and explains that Chuck has been arrested by the CIA. Devon is relieved that she wasn't cheating on him, and accidentally reveals that Chuck is a CIA agent. Dissatisfied with the lack of information Devon can provide, Ellie and Devon go to Morgan for answers. He tells them of the Ring and her father and his personal assurances that Casey is not the enemy. In turn, she tells Morgan about Justin and Chuck's arrest. After helping Chuck and Stephen find a Ring base, Ellie sneaks in behind them and witnesses her father's murder by Daniel Shaw. She tells Devon, who tells Morgan. At the end of the episode, Ellie is trailing behind the armored truck containing Team Bartowski and their captor Shaw. Morgan and Devon are in Casey's Crown Victoria, planning the rescue. Casey and Alex Alex serves Casey breakfast at the diner where she works as a waitress. Casey later returns with a "friend" when he attempts to retrieve her before the Ring can get to her first. Justin holds him at gunpoint and eats while he talks to Casey about Alex. Casey knocks Justin unconscious and kidnaps Alex for her protection. That night, Casey agrees to release Alex from his car so she won't feel endangered, but she takes the opportunity to evade him with her self-defense training and runs away. Casey stops her and explains that he is her father. Alex does not believe him, even when he admits his real name is Alexander Coburn and that she was named after him. Although still uncertain of his story, she listens as he gives her the key to his Buy More locker. She runs at Casey's orders as he is captured by CIA agents under the direction of the Ring. Alex goes to the Buy More and explains to Morgan that she is Casey's daughter. He takes her to the locker, where they unlock a secret compartment containing a large stack of cash. Morgan helps make arrangements for Alex to flee and disappear as Casey instructed. Guest Stars * Scott Bakula as Stephen Bartowski * Bonita Friedericy as General Diane Beckman * Brandon Routh as Daniel Shaw * Mekenna Melvin as Alex McHugh * Scott Holroyd as Justin Sullivan * Peter Jason as General Merriweather Trivia When Morgan and Devon are talking to General Beckman, the video signal breaks up and repeats, with Beckman saying "You're our only hope", a clear Star Wars reference. Sarah takes Chuck to the Quail Springs Farmers Market to relax, across the street from the North Hollywood Metro station (and not too far from Burbank). Stephen tracks Shaw from the North Hollywood to the Hollywood/Western station on the Metro Red Line. The building above the Hollywood/Western station is the Haas Building (which we later learn is a CIA facility). Quotes Casey: "Our mission is to grab Shaw or kill him. Whichever is quicker." ---- Sarah: "We have to call Washington and tell them what's really going on." Casey: "Most of Washington is in that room. Shaw and the Ring have taken over the CIA. He's got the whole chain of command eating out of his hand. God only knows how many Ring agents are on the inside. It's only a matter of time before they burn us too." Sarah: "So what? You're just going to run?" Casey: "It's not just us they're gonna to come after. They're gonna come after the people we care about. You coming?" Sarah: "No. Everything I care about is inside this building." Casey: "Good luck Agent Walker - Sarah." Music * Timmy T - "One More Try" * Roger Miller - "England Swings" * Broken Bells - "The High Road" * Nico Stai - "One October Song" * Band Of Horses - "Neighbor" * Band of Horses - "On my way back home" * MGMT - "Congratulations" * Menew - "Don't Give Up On Us Now" Category:Season 3 Television Series Episodes